How much can I take
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: Katara realizes that sometimes you don't know you wanted something until you can't have it. Is it too late to fix it and most importantly will she learn a new thing or two in the process? Meanwhile, how does Aang take the heartbreak. I suck at summeries, oh well. Ps. Mentions of Zutara, but I'm 100% Kataang. So, that is it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories, but I really wanted to get this one out there. This is based on the story ****More than a Body, More than a name**** by Phoenee. Thanks to her who let me use the plot. So, go check it out. It's not complete, but I fell in love the story so much I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla, but I love fluffy bunnies, kittens, and puppies! **

Chapter 1

The muscles in my neck clenched tightly forming a painful knot that made it almost unbearable to breath. A broken emotion stuck there and it wouldn't leave. My eyes burned as I stared straight ahead into the serene ocean. Everything was calm.

I held my knees close to my chest trying to control my trembling body. I couldn't cry. I wanted to, but my eyes formed no tears. My veins burned with an indescribable ache to do something, but my heart beat erratically in my chest keeping me in place. A familiar empty feeling set in my stomach as I replayed what I had seen.

I guess, deep down, I understand that crying won't do anything. I understand that drowning in my feelings isn't an option and that I should be happy. I should be glad she found someone even if it's not me.

Her smile burns in the back of my mind as she looked at him, not me. Her hand on his cheek as it had once gone on mine. She looked joyful, free, and mischievous. It suited her well. Everything suits her well, but it was him that caused it, not me. I should be excited for her, but I'm not.

I'm mad, hurt, and sad. My eyes are completely dry and no matter how many times I blink, tears don't come. I don't know if it's because I realize I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling or if it's because I refuse to shed a tear. She and I weren't anything more than friends, but I guess that I held onto those words she had spoken in Ember Island. I thought that she just needed more time and maybe she did, just not to figure out her feelings for me.

Her lips on our fire bending friend proved that to me. She hadn't seen me, didn't see me, but I saw her. I saw her pressed to him. I guess she isn't confused anymore. She's with him and happy. I'm only her friend.

I dig my hand into the sand as the sun begins to set. A breeze rushes past me and I let myself whimper. My neck seeking to let out the broken hearted feeling it had logged. My hands, however, began to grow a mind of their own. They squeeze the sand with a sudden urge to hit something. Preferably, firelord Zuko whom seems to have some time on his hands. Anger overwhelms me as I rise to my feet before slumping down with shame.

I'm being selfish.

It brings horror to me, but it's true. It isn't fair for me to want Katara all for my own. Especially, if she already has someone else out there for her. She isn't an object. She has feelings and is capable of making her own decisions.

She wants to be with Zuko. I have to live with that, but how? How can I when she is all I've ever really known? How can I let her go and watch her be with someone I care about without wanting to rip their head off?

Katara is gone from my grasp, but who am I trying to fool? Of course she would want him, a man. Why would she want a fourteen year old when she could have him. I've been fooling myself all this time.

It's then I realize that I don't know how to pretend I'm okay when I'm not. I don't know how I will be able to hide my feelings from everyone when it's already killing me inside. It scares me and I'm finally able to cry.

**So, I hope you guys liked it. As I said before this is based on the Atla fanfic, ****More than a Body, More than a Name**** by Phoenee. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla, but wouldn't it be cool if I did! No, probably not. *sniff* oh, well!**

Chapter 2

"Mm...They have the best meat here!" Sighed Sokka eyeing his dinner with hunger.

Katara rolled her eyes from her spot besides Zuko whom sat at the head of the table. Suki smiled adoringly at her boyfriend.

"I think that's everyone." Announced Suki.

Toph went to sit at the left side of Zuko before popping a cherry in her mouth, "No it's not. Are you forgetting someone?"

A blank silence filled the room as Toph muttered, "This is getting sad."

Four heads turned to look at her questionably, "An important member of our little gang, ring a bell."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Where's Aang?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aang<em>**

I throw another pebble into the ocean before I realize how late it is. I'm going to be late for dinner if I don't hurry. I glance at my reflection and before I get distracted pointing out my imperfections, I splash my face with water. I hope it's enough to rid my face of its redness and swelling.

The last thing I need is for Katara to ask me if I was crying. It's with a heavy heart that I make my way to the palace. How am I going to look at them when I know their little secret? Can I really count on keeping it all in? Is it healthy for me?

My boots kick at random rocks as I grow closer. I can feel my brain shutting down and heart closing off. A wall begins to surround my fragile heart and hurt ego. The familiar ache in my throat returns and I clench my fist as I recognize new feelings. I'm not only feeling rejected, but betrayed, and **_naive_**.

Katara new how I felt and I don't doubt Zuko knows, but neither had the decency to tell me about their feelings. Why wouldn't they tell me or anyone? I would understand if they kept it from Sokka, but me? Why would they keep something like this from me when they new of a my feelings? Do they really not know me at all?

Did they think I would try to come between them? I would have been upset. I am upset, but I would want them, Katara, to be happy. I want them to be happy. Katara and Zuko are my friends. Friends care and trust in each other. They are supposed to support you and be there for you. Did they believe I would try to tear them apart?

I don't know if that hurts me more than the lose of Katara. This is too much for one night.

A grin breaks across my lips. The guards smile at me before I enter the palace. What's wrong with me? I sound like a character out of a book. Yes, I'm hurt. I want to cry, but I've done enough of that. I've gone far to long into paradise. What have I done since I defeated the Fire Lord? A year has gone by and I've done nothing.

Where is the Aang that smiled, goofed around, and prepared to fight the Fire Lord? Who am and what do I want to do? When was the last time I asked myself about these things? When did all my thoughts turn to be about a girl that I would never have?

There is nothing wrong with loving someone unconditionally, but how can I when the world needs me? I'm the Avatar! As much as it makes me want to burst the building dam, Katara is with Zuko. She is happy and that's all that matters. It's time to let go.

This is hard.

Don't Feel, Forgive, and forget. Keep it all in. Don't let them see inside. Build up a wall. Come on! Get it together. Be happy. Forget that pain that you feel inside. Despite my earlier musings, it proves to me how hard pretending is going to be. How can I find myself if I seem to only do it when Katara is around.

I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I block out anymore thoughts on the subject as I here Sokka's voice.

"Aang is out there! What if something happened to him! Huh, how does that sound your mighty highness!"

My hands tucked into my pants pockets as a fond smile begins to form my lips. It immediately wipes off as I watch Katara place a hand on Zuko's shoulder. They give each other a lingering look and that's enough to make my lip quiver.

That could have been me.

I shake away my stupidity. Katara may have always kissed my cheek, hugged me, comfort me, and...

Wait, the lingering looks. Her hands were always somewhere on me. Whether she did it on purpose or not, I don't know. I do know this on thing now, Katara has been leading me on! Could that have been me? I feel tears form on my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

Katara made her choice. I swallow thickly before voicing, "Sokka, I'm fine."

A concerned look crosses his face. Monkey feathers, my voice cracked. I don't get the chance to clear my throat before Katara throws her arms around me. I can't help melt into her arms. A couple stray tears fall before I air-bend them away. To my luck no one saw them, but Zuko stared intently at Katara. It's then I'm reminded of the reason why I need her comfort. I gently pry her arms from me.

"Thanks Katara, but if you don't mind, I'm tired."

Katara looks at me with worry written all over her facial features and I mentally smack myself. I open my mouth and give her a reassuring smile, "Goodnight."

I accidentally meet Sokka's gaze. He gives me a look that tells me Katara is not convinced. I don't stop though. I keep walking. Halfway down the hall I hear Sokka exclaim, "He's fine Katara, you know...uh...puberty."

There is silence before chatter begins again. I continue my course before entering my room. I go to close the door, but a foot stops me. Sokka looks at me through deep blue eyes, "We need to talk."

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back with a new chapter. You guys go on and thank Brisalad for this chapter. I wasn't sure what story to work on next, but I got a gentle nudge. I hope you guys like this next chapter and thank you all for the nice reviews. They were awesome.**

**Guest-Thanks for the review. I'm flattered. Although the proper term would be sis. I'm a female. Hehe.**

**Endlus-I'm glad you want to see more so here it's is!**

**Miu Furinji- I would hope it's good. I'm not the best went it comes to starting, so I hope not to mess this up.**

**Nico2883- I hope so too, but I have a feeling it won't be that way. I'll definitely keep Zutara to the on the down side. If it helps you feel better, sorry.**

**Supergoddad- I can't say extraordinary, but I won't stop you from saying it! :)**

**Brisalad- If I haven't told you yet, I'll tell you now. You are an talented Author as well. I hope you like this chapter. I dont know if it's any good, but I'll leave you to be the judge.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Atla! Duh!**

Chapter 3

I shuffled into my room heading straight for the bathroom as Sokka walked past the door. He stood quietly in the middle of the room as I proceeded to get myself ready for bed. Part of me hoped that he would go away, but I could see by his stance that he was not going to budge. I took off my shirt and pants and made my way to the waste basket.

Sokka watched my every move with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. In another occasion I would have put on a goofy smile and threatened to tell Suki he was checking me out to which he would responded with a grumble about annoying air-benders. Instead, I decide I'm too tired to push him away or try my childish antics on him in order for him to leave. I'm left with two option: ask him what he wants or ignore.

I put on a pair of comfortable red pajama pants as I chose the latter. My feet brush against the silky sheets before I'm covered in a roll of warmth. There's a silence and I stare numbly at the wall to the left. I don't think, feel, in fact I would consider myself dead to the world. It's scary.

I'm used to feeling love, rage, hurt, and just about any emotion. I don't feel it in that moment. It doesn't scare me not feeling, not thinking, or dwelling on things. What scares me is that I'm enjoying the feeling of complete numbness. I feel afloat and detached from the room. I only concentrate on the pulsing in my chest. That's the only thing I'm vaguely aware of.

It's not till I feel the right side of my bed fall at someone's weight that I'm reminded Sokka is there. I don't turn around though. I don't speak either and Sokka doesn't try to start up a conversation. Instead, I hear the bed creak and the covers beside me shift. A soft thud on the head board tells me he sits beside me.

I remain still, but the bridge between my eyebrows begins to itch. I'm slowly coming back to life after my short moment of death. I'm both disappointed and relieved. As if noticing my change in domineer, Sokka speaks, "I'm sorry."

I turn my body and look up to meet his solemn blue eyes. They bring me comfort because despite of their familiarity they bring out different emotions. They are a pale blue, like the sky. They are beautiful in their own way. They remind me of a sunny day. I could almost see birds, butterfly's, and clouds dance in them.

Today, however, they are clouded. They're filled with storm clouds and I realize that those cloud are my eyes. My pain is reflected through his own eyes. My resolve wavers and I'm afraid to speak. I'm confused. I want to ask why he's sorry, but I'm not sure if I want to know. My bottom lip trembles as I look away. I feel tears prickle my eyes.

"Aang, look at me."

I raise my face and after what seems a thousand years, I meet his gaze. His eyes are filled with concern, regret, and _hope_. I know for a fact that Katara is the optimist and the hope filled one of the two. Sokka on the other hand has a limited amount and when he does allow himself to hope it's for his family. He's putting himself out there for me. My tears fall free and I don't hold back. I had thought I was done feeling sorry for myself, but I realize that I don't feel sorry for myself. I'm hurt, sad, and angry. I feel betrayed and I need to feel loved. I need someone to help me through my pain one more time.

As I look into Sokka's baby blues I don't hesitate to throw my arms around him. My tears fall on his shirt. If there's anybody that I will allow to see me like this it's Sokka. Even as I cry on his lap with my eyes closed shut, I can still see the love, concern, and overall compassion. He's the closet thing I have to a brother.

I grow surprised as he clutches on to me and harsh tears fall down his eyes, "I'm not as oblivious as I seem."

I don't let go as he sobs. My cries turn to whimpers as we hold onto each other. He lets out a sigh, "I should have told you. I see how they act when they think we're not looking. I tried to deny it."

I feel relieved because he hadn't known. He had suspected and I know that he's feeling hurt, "I would have understood if they kept it when I was younger, but I've changed. I would have accepted them."

He sniffs and I remain quiet, "I'm hurt that my sister doesn't trust me enough to let me know. I would have teased, but..."

I let out a quiet laugh. I feel him tense and I pull away, "That's probably why she kept it away dummy."

It's only seconds before my laughter bounces of the walls. Sokka crosses his arms,"Shut It Airhead."

A shake my head holding my face with my hand. My arm clutched around my stomach and the last time I laughed like this was when he made a sand sculpture of Suki. He grumbles something about actually feeling hurt and ungrateful air benders before I regain my bearings.

"Sokka, maybe she just wasn't ready for that. Don't take it personally."

He looks at me before adding with a resigned expression, "Maybe, but she should have at least told you. How did you find out anyway."

My heart aches, "I saw them kiss."

He shakes his head, "I can't believe she went for the jerk bender. We were betting on you."

I let out a smile at his bending reference before confusion clouds my mind, "We?"

"Toph and Suki as well." He rolls his eyes, "She was always so... It's like she was leading you on."

"I know she doesn't realize she's doing but now that I know that she has a physical relationship with Zuko." His fist clench as he looks pensive, "I don't understand."

I understand what he means and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way. A thought enters my mind, "Don't tell them we know. Don't tell Suki and Toph. Let's keep this between us. The last thing I want is for this to become some love triangle theater act."

His eyebrows furrow and he nods, "Alright, but just so we're clear. I would have much liked to have you with my sister. Zuko will have to do. Don't have much of a choice."

"Zuko is a good guy and if Katara is happy than that should be enough for us."

He stares at me with a look that I can't quite decipher, "Katara is going to regret letting you go. I can see it already. I would have stomped and punched Zuko in the face. He has got to know you liked her."

There's no malice in his voice. I know that much. I don't know what to say. Instead, I smile ruefully, "I have to be okay for our friends, for me, and for them. I don't want what we have now to change."

His hands raise as a wicked grin forms, "Alright, but I'm going to keep an eye on them. Now that I know it will be fun to see how to push them. Make them sweat."

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the joyful feeling I get at the thought. These approaching day will be hard, but I'm glad I have Sokka to help me through.

"Just be subtle, please." He just clasps his hands together and speaks mischievously, "Oh, I'll be subtle alright."

It's with a new found confidence that I pull the covers over me and close my eyes to sleep. I'm no fool. This isn't the last time my heart break by watching Katara with Zuko, but I know that Sokka will be there for me when I need him. I turn to look at him. He's laying on the right side staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you."

The words leave my lips in a sleepy haze, but they wouldn't mean any less if I were awake. He turns to me. He looks proud of himself and as my eyes drop close I hear him say, "I would do anything for family. I would do anything for my little brother and that's you Aang."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so today is my B-day and I decided to work on it on this yesterday. I wanted to give it up as a treat. I'm weird. It's my day and I'm rewarding you...**

**Anyway, you guys seem to love this story and you guys always leave such nice reviews so I just figured. Not to mention, between us, I've been exploring with ideas for this story. **

**asiastana- I hurt you're heart! I'm sorry! Hehe... I'm glad for the brotp too! **

**FanFicNoob 87- I'm glad you like my stories. I agree that he tends to over react in some stories. Aang has his moments, but it's usually when someone sets him off.**

**AgiVega-I'm glad you liked Sokka's reaction. He's had his moments with Toph, so why not with Aang. I just always imagine them being like that at some point. I hope I don't make him OCC, at least not for this story. **

**nico2883- Katara isn't suffering. She doesn't know Aang knows yet. Not to mention he's going to try and keep it that way. Will he succeed, maybe. But trust me on this; katara will suffer and suffer she will. Mwahahaha!**

**Guest- I would most like never end something without a kataang ending. Besides I'm a sucker for HEA! If I wanted to read I tragic ending I'd read Romeo and Juliet or watch the titanic!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Atla! **

Chapter 4

I vaguely hear hushed whispers as I struggle to find the line between awareness and sleepy haze. A groan escapes my lips and I think I've imagined the sounds. I feel a heat on my face. I can almost see the lights seep past my eyelids. I'm too drained to wake up. I'm not completely aware of what time it is, but at the moment it feels too early. Luckily, something covers my eyes. I suck in a breath before furrowing my eyebrows. It's an arm and it's not mine. Last nights events come back to me. I feel my heart drop, but I don't let it get to me.

The last thing I need is to become some love sick fool. Instead, I throw in arm out. My hand lands on a face with a painful, "ow"

Lazily, my fingers run over eyelids, eyelashes, a nose, and a pair of lips, "Sokka?"

"Mm...yeah?"

"What time is it?" I ask back quietly. I'm about to fall back asleep, but Sokka speaks again.

"Meat?"

What? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe, I should just go back to sleep. It's probably still late. I turn over on my stomach and try to reassure myself that my brain is playing tricks on me. I'm just about out of it when the bed shifts abruptly, "I'm awake Suki! Just resting my eyes!"

My eyes snap open. Sokka sits upright on the bed with hazy eyes. His hair sticking up in every direction. The sun pours into the room and I give him a tired gaze. I rub my tired eyes and smirk. I clear my throat before raising my pitch.

"Oh Sokka, you're my hero!"

"Anything for you baby. Although I would appreciate a little reward."

I scan the room in alarm as he puckers his lips. I'm horrified at the sight until I see Momo jump on my bed. I'm not sure how he got in considering all the windows are closed, but I don't really care.

"Oh, well, why don't you come and get it."

I hold in a laugh as he puckers closer to Momo. I get off the bed and I burst when there's an inch of space between them. Momo stares wide eyed before Sokka. Sokka's eyes shoot wide open and I'm running out of air. He glares at me with a twinkle in his eyes. My eyes widen. Oh, no...

I dash across the room; onto and over the bed. He mutters under his breath before chasing after me. My chest bubbles with laughter and that becomes my down fall. He jumps me. His arm is locked around my head as he rubs it mercilessly. I'm about to give in as a giggle travels from the door.

Suki and Toph stand at the door. A smirk is attached to Toph's face as Suki walks to Sokka. He lets go of me and pecks her lips before sticking out his tongue at me. I chuckle, "How long have you been here?"

"Ah, not long."

"The whole time." Interjects Toph earning a glare from Suki.

Toph crosses her arms before turning around in the direction of the food aroma, "Come on pucker up. I'm hungry."

I let out a snicker before adding, "Wouldn't miss to miss another reward."

* * *

><p>I run back to my room and change quickly into my regular robes. The yellow and orange material slips easily across my shoulder before I tie my belt. After a quick bathroom routine; I'm out the door.<p>

A combination of different smells hit my face and I can almost taste them. My mouth waters and I hope I'm not imagining the smell of egg clustered tart. I have to admit that the chefs here are amazing, not that I have much to compare to. I'll have to stay sometime with them and see how they do it.

In my thoughts, I'm vaguely aware of where I'm going. It doesn't stop me from seeing the court yard. A small pond with ducks are there. I decided to come back later and feed them. I'm about to walk away when a startled gasp escapes someone's lips. I turn to see Katara behind me.

Her eyes are wide as she speaks, "Aang, what are you doing here?"

I blink twice.

Her hair is slight mussed, face flushed, and lips swollen. I'm no fool. I know the signs of a kiss when I see them. It must have been...hot. I chew on the inside to avoid doing something as stupid as puking. I have half my mind set to snap at her, but I don't. Instead, I respond calmly, "I'm going to eat."

"Oh."

She lets out a sigh and I pretend not to notice. I stand awkwardly before turning around to leave. I don't know what happens, but I shut down. My body freezes as her hand makes contact with my shoulder. A wall is building in my heart and I suddenly feel small. I want her hand off me. I want her to go away. I don't want her near me.

Her touch hurts me in a way I couldn't have thought it would. I don't know how I can love her so much and suddenly feel repulsed by her touch. Maybe, it's because she hid her relationship from me or the fact that I don't want to illusion myself with idiotic ideas. I don't want to fall more. I'm so confused because even with those feeling, I want her close. I yearn her touch. My body, my heart, and my brain tell me different things. I don't know what to do, so I stay still and let her speak trying to relax my muscles.

She's my friend and as much I can't understand what I'm feeling; I don't want to lose our friendship. Although, at this point I'm not sure if there's anything left to save. We've been through so much together and I don't want it to be the end.

"Is everyone awake yet?"

I force a smile and offer a small nod. She walks beside me before a tense moment consumes us. She frowns and holds on to my hand. I look down at our hands before looking at her concerned gaze. Her other hand reaches to cup my face. I feel my heart accelerate. My stomach flutters before I scold myself for leaning into her touch.

"Are you okay? You seem off."

Gathering my self control; I let go of her hand and pull away from her touch. She seems taken back, if not hurt. I shake my head. She's just a friend. Accept it and get over it. I just can't help getting that nagging feeling. The one that hurts me because she knows my feelings for her and the way she acts around me. She's with Zuko and I'm not supposed to know, but I do. It hurts me more.

"I'm fine. I- could you?"

I don't know how she may react, but I need to have this talk with her; for my sake. It shouldn't be anything bad. It'll make things easier for her and Zuko anyway. Maybe, she'll think I'm getting over her. I don't know.

"Katara, I... Don't do that anymore." I pause before adding feebly, "Please"

She holds my shoulders gently, "Do what Aang? You know you can tell me anything?"

I don't know what angers me. Maybe, it's the sincerity in her voice, beats me. I pull from her grasp. I feel my face go hard and my voice drop, "I know I can, but do you tell me everything?"

Her mouth opens and closes, "I- what?"

"Just forget I said anything." I backtrack.

I don't look back at her. Instead, I keep walking. What was thinking? Dammit! I bite my lip. Monkey feathers! What would Gyatso say? I bite down on my tongue wonder what to do with my dirty mouth.

I don't ponder longer and take my seat. I feel Katara's concern glance at me. I look across to see Sokka giving me a perplexed look. I shook my head. She doesn't know we know. He gets the clue and shortly a smirk comes across his face. Katara perks up as Zuko make his way to sit next to her at the foot of the table.

My fist clench as I notice the discrete glances they give each other. I'm surprised Toph hasn't caught onto this. My jaw feels tense. It's a couple of minutes before Sokka clears his throat. I watch in sudden amusement as he takes a sip of tea.

"So, Zuko. You're fire lord right?"

"Um...I think that's pretty obvious."

A goofy grin makes marks Sokka's lips, "So, being fire lord and all... Have you got a pretty lady hiding somewhere?"

His blue eyes look around pausing sharply on Katara, "Perhaps Katara..."

Katara's shoulder tensed as she looked from Zuko to me. I put on a frown and place my best questioning look as Zuko looks at me wide eyed.

"...Could help you find one."

They visibly relax before I add, "Yeah, we don't want you to be lonely. You're eighteen and there's got to be someone on your mind."

He swallows hard, "Uh, no. I'm very busy now. I don't have time for that."

Katara grips the table and I'm sinfully enjoying seeing her squirm. Goosebumps decorate her chocolate skin before adding in a bit harshly, "Zuko is busy running a country. He doesn't need to be distracted by some fire nation bimbo."

Sokka looks hurt but visibly pulls back as I count to 10.

"How would you guys liked it if I forced you to do something you aren't ready to do?"

We remain silent and the room has dropped temperature, fast. I look at my food and I'm not sure I want to eat anymore. Instead, I push my chair back and stand. Five pairs of eyes turn to look at me. I keep my head high and feelings confined as they look at me questionably.

"I'm going for a walk."

Katara and Zuko share a hopeful look, but I just make my way out. Sokka follows me soon after. We're walking side by side out the back doors of the huge palace. He keeps walking as I head into town.

"I don't remember the last time we left that palace."

I smile at him. I've been outside, but always within the walls. Something Katara said made me snap. Sokka and I aren't fire nation, but it wouldn't be hard to believe with the amount of time we spend there. The outside world has become a stranger. Zuko is busy with his country, but what am I doing. I'm the Avatar. My job is to the world. It's time to take back the reigns to my life. I promised not to turn my back on the world. It's the one thing that's giving my life purpose and it's time I did something with it. As Toph would have it, "It's time to face my job head on."

Sokka grins with me, "Thank you, I'm getting tired of that palace."

"I thought you liked the meat."

He rolls his blue eyes, "I like **_all_** meat."

"Besides, I want to do something more. I'm not as crazy as my sister, but I like helping when it doesn't put those I love in danger. Call it selfish, but it's true."

I shake my head, "Don't be stupid. It's not selfish, it's human. Now come on. Let's enjoy our last day of laziness."

A deep chuckle falls out of his lips before throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Prepare to catch up on all your missed educational time with Sokka, kid."

A playful malicious look take over on his face. I feel my eyes suck in unwanted air as my eyes pop out of their sockets. Oh, spirits, this is going to be bad...

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. Also, how long would you like this story to be. Pm or leave in a review!**


End file.
